


Remorse

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [73]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: She couldn't save them
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/624863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 18 Jun 2020
> 
> Prompt: Grief

“I’m sorry Shepard.”

“It isn’t your fault. I was too slow.”

“You were distracted.”

“There’s a war on, of course I’m distracted.”

“You can’t save them all, Shepard.”

“I could have saved _them_. They depended on me!”

“Yes,” Liara agreed. “But so does Hackett. So does Anderson. So does the Council.”

“So?”

“So each mission is unique. You had no idea that harvester was going to keep us pinned down as long as it did.”

“I tried to push through. I really tried.”

“I know, Shepard.”

“So now what?” She wiped away a tear.

“Now we get you more fish.”


End file.
